Don't Ever Try to Touch Me Again
by DontJudgeMeAndMyLifeChoices
Summary: He was done being a secret, an embarrassment, something that was suppose to be hidden. He just wanted to forget, but what was one time turned into two, which turned into three, and so on, and so on. But when it's no longer about trying to forget, then what is it about? Rating has changed to M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of the character (Obviously)**

* * *

"Nagisa. If it made you so miserable, why did you break it off with him?"

Nagisa lifted his head out of his arms, but instead of looking back at the woman sitting next to him he started at the empty shot glass. He glanced over at Kayano's shot to see that it hadn't even been touched. Straightening up he leaned over her and grabbed the glass.

"Hey!"

"I'll pay you back." Nagisa said downing the shot.

He wasn't drunk and he wasn't trying to get drunk. If he got drunk he was sure he would end up back at Asano's hotel room saying that he was wrong, that he needed him and a bunch of other crap, but coherent Nagisa wouldn't have it! Not after how hard it was to break it off with him in the first place.

Asano Gakushuu. The reason, Nagisa was currently sitting at a bar with one of his closest friends at the moment.

Nagisa still called him by his family's name, despite the fact that they had seen the most intimate parts of each other. Still they weren't dating and they weren't in love. Why, you may ask. Well for one they had both agreed in the beginning of their relationship that it would be purely sexual. No feeling, no public displays of affection, no nothing.

The reason Nagisa had assumed their strange relationship was so private was because Asano worked in the very eye of the press. Having taken over his father's position as chairman of one of the finest middle schools in Japan, it would have been scandalous if anyone had found out he was sleeping around with one of the teachers, especially considering the fact that they were both male.

However there was one thing that put the whole situation over the top.

Asano was married.

To a woman.

Who didn't know Nagisa had been fucking around with her husband. Though Nagisa doubted she knew her husband was gay anyway.

By the time Nagisa had found out Asano was married he was already in too deep. He didn't think he could get out of it. He was like a toy, hidden away behind the toy box. Once all the other toys were put away, Asano would play with him.

He was secret, an embarrassment, one that Asano kept locked away, out of sight.

However that relationship ended today. In the middle of one of their weekly meeting Nagisa stormed out, telling Asano exactly how disgusted he had become of their relationship. He was done and he wasn't looking back.

He laid his head on the bar counter. Feeling a little dizzy, but not incoherent. He just wanted to forget. Just for a little while.

"Nagisa listen, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick and then I'm gonna take you home. Okay?" Kayano said softly rubbing circles into his back. Nagisa nodded his head against the counter.

Kayano stood and leaned over the bar counter. "Excuse me." She called to the bartender. A woman in a black apron and a pencil skirt walked over to her. "Can you watch him for a second? Make sure he doesn't drink anymore?"

The woman nodded and Kayano gave her a thankful smile before scurrying away to the restroom.

As Nagisa watched the woman tell her boss she was going to keep an eye on him, he was struck with a horrible realization. There was a board meeting on Monday. And guess who's going to be there.

Nagisa let out a pitiful whine and dropped his head back on the counter.

"Can I get you anything, hun? Some water?" The bartender asked.

"Kill me…" Nagisa whined.

"You shouldn't say things like that. Someone might take you seriously."

Nagisa's blood ran cold. His face paled. He needed a minute. He needed to compose himself. He couldn't do this now.

Forcing a scowl on his face, he lifted his head to owner of the voice that stopped his heart.

Asano stood there towering over him.

Nagisa was fairly short and the bar stool he was sitting on seemed to only increase his height, however Asano was still an entire foot taller than him.

"Come on." Asano said coldly. "You've cooled down, let's go." He reached out to grab Nagisa's wrist, but Nagisa ripped it away from him.

"Don't ever touch me again." Nagisa ripped his eyes away from Asano. "I told you. I'm done."

"Yeah, well I'm not." Asano looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Now be quiet and come with me." He made a pass to grab his wrist again, but Nagisa stood up and backed away from him.

"I said don't touch me." Nagisa jerked his entire body away from the man. "If you do you'll regret it."

Asano nervously looked around. "C'mere you little-"

"Hey! Leave the kid alone!"

Asano's eyes darted to the woman behind the counter, the one who was suppose to be watching Nagisa.

 _Where was she when he walked in the door?_

"If you two are gonna fight take it outside!" A man next to the bartender shouted.

"Good idea, come on Nagisa. Let's take this outside." He growled.

Asano made a move to grab Nagisa again.

"No!" Nagisa yelled. A little dizzy from the alcohol, he stumbled back. The hand that reached out for his wrist paused. It was only when Nagisa registered the warm chest against his back that he realized someone had grabbed Asano's wrist.

"Taking someone by force. That's not how I taught you Gakushuu."

Nagisa watched Asano's usually composed face drop into a dreadful gaze.

Nagisa quickly spun around to see the face of the man who had broken Asano's carefully built walls.

The man was tall, a few inches taller than Asano, but the top of Nagisa's head barely reached his collarbone. When Nagisa finally trailed his eyes upwards he took in the sight in front of him.

The man was gorgeous. His hair was a fiery red that parted to the right, leaving a few bangs over his right eye. He didn't seem that muscular, lean, not like Asano, but this man looked just as strong. His eyes, _oh his eyes_ , they were a piercing amber. Nagisa tried to imagine how they would look if his gaze were soft, but it was hard while the guy was glaring at Asano.

"What are you doing here, Karma?" Asano growled through his teeth.

"What does it look like?" The man, Karma, said. A sadistic smile found it's way on his face and Nagisa shivered.

Asano yanked his wrist out of Karma's hold, Karma only smiled.

"I didn't know you were still hooking up with guys. I seemed to remember you saying you were 'over it' Am I right?"

"Stay out of this Akabane!" Asano yelled.

"Oh, Gakushuu. Aren't we on a first name bases. I'd like to think that we are"

"I told you never to call me that again."

Karma laid a hand on Nagisa's shoulder. He was still facing Karma his back to Asano.

"And he also told you never to touch him again, but look who's getting all handsy."

Asano glared at Karma.

Slowly he approached the two. Nagisa made no move to turn around, his eyes still infatuated by Karma's being.

"This isn't over, Nagisa." He whispered, but Nagisa barely registered the words.

When his footsteps faded, Nagisa felt himself physically relax at his lack of presence in the room.

The man in front of him glanced down at him.

"You alright, you look a little-" Karma didn't get to finish his sentence because in the next moment the shorter man had reached up and kissed him.

He just wanted to forget.

Just for a little while.

* * *

Karma tried to gently pull away, but Nagisa was pulling his hair so roughly. It turned him on and he had a good feeling about where this was going, but he had to ask, he had to.

He pulled Nagisa away from him. Holding him at arms length. The smaller man fell back into the passenger seat of the car. As soon as Karma had parked outside his house Nagisa had jumped him again. He hadn't meant for this to turn into a one night stand. He just thought this kid would be better off at his apartment. Just in case Asano went to his place looking for him.

Nagisa's breaths were shallow and he looked eager to continue, but Karma needed to stop for a moment to access his situation.

Alright he had a guy (Asano's ex?) in his car, parked outside of his apartment. This guy didn't look older than 20, but he was drinking at a bar so at least Karma knew he was legal. He was _gorgeous_ and he was ready and willing to get fucked senseless by Karma.

Still Karma had to ask. "How drunk are you?"

"I'm not drunk." He tried to assure, but the smell of alcohol on his breath made Karma shake his head.

"Just tell me how much you had to drink." He said.

Nagisa wriggled in his seat, impatiently. "I had like two shot, I can't get buzzed off that."

Karma looked him up and down. He was small which usually meant his alcohol tolerance would be lower, but the guy was coherent enough to stand up to Asano. Karma wasn't sure how he might have reacted if he was wasted out of his mind.

Then again, for all he knew he could be lying to him.

"Look, I know I probably seem like a wreck right now, but... I want this." Nagisa climbed on the seat so he could lean over. He placed his hands on Karma's shoulders. "I want to forget about him. For once, I want him to be the furthest thing from my mind."

Karma stared into his eyes. His gaze was strong and he seemed to be aware enough to tell him if he need to stop or slow down.

Karma grabbed his face and pressed his lips against Nagisa's.

He'd help him forget. He decided, because he knew what if felt like to want to forget about Asano.

* * *

 **If you're here because I haven't updated Heated Kisses, let me just apologize in advance.** **I have major writers block and on top of that I barely have time to write and when I do, I don't want to because I have writers block!** **There's one thing I wanted to share with the readers of Heated Kisses, but since this isn't Heated Kisses you'll have to wait til I update. Sorry.**

 **Anyway this story was made to cure my writers block because I couldn't take it anymore.** **It's also based off a song, but it's not a song fic.**

 **I'm not sure if I will continue this fanfic, but I thought I should upload it anyway because I'm evil.**

 **Please review and tell me if I should continue or not.**

 **I'm going to leave this as T rated for now, but if I continue the rating will probably change.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you always bottom?" Karma asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yeah, I've never tried to top though."

Karma nodded, pulling his pants down. He climbed up on the bed where Nagisa was already waiting, he had prepared himself in the bathroom alone. Karma usually like to help out with such things, but Nagisa seemed self conscious so he let him do what made him comfortable.

"You prepared?" Karma asked. Nagisa nodded his cheeks flushing a bit.

Karma nodded to himself and reached out for him.

Nagisa let himself slowly fall back against the bed frame. Karma's placed his hands on Nagisa's waist and pulled him down so he was laying on his back. He let out a startled noise and Karma peered up at him, checking his face for any kind of discomfort. He couldn't read his expression. His face was flushed, but he didn't wear an embarrassed expression. It was more like a cross between shock and indifference.

Karma let the silence between them linger as he ran his fingers over the man. He was small, skinny, and pale. Though he had a certain air to him. As if he knew something no one else did. As if he was hiding something.

Karma situated himself in between his legs, his hands gently grasping the back of the man's knees. He trailed his eyes up his stomach, to his chest, before finally resting on his face.

Nagisa had laid his head on the right side, staring off at something. His eyes were blank and his breaths were slow.

"Are you alright?" Karma finally broke the silence.

Nagisa's eyes darted to him, his face suddenly twisted in embarrassment. "What?" Nagisa asked, he knew Karma had spoken, but he didn't quite catch what he said.

"You're quiet." He told him. He ran his hands up Nagisa's thighs. "Are you alright?"

As if Karma had flipped a switch inside him, Nagisa's face went from pale to scarlet in a matter of seconds. "N-no I'm fine really. I just spaced out for a bit..." he trailed off. "Sorry."

Karma pouted in a way that was meant to be playful, but he wasn't sure if this guy had been around him long enough to understand him. Though he didn't care that much. "I don't like being ignored." His said haughtily. "If you're going to ignore me you might as well leave. That blank look in your eyes is doing nothing for me."

"Sorry. I just... can't stop thinking about him." Nagisa bowed his head in defeat. He wished he couldn't, but the thoughts just kept coming back. How it had felt when he was lying on Asano's bed. How it felt when Asano grabbed his legs and forced his way in between his legs. How familiar it was and yet how different it felt compared to Karma.

"I'll make you stop then." Nagisa lifted his head and Karma swooped in and stole his lips. Nagisa let him, he'd forgotten what it felt like to be kissed. He'd forgotten a lot of things about relationships since he'd been with Asano.

Karma pressed his tongue against Nagisa's lips and he let him in. He'd let him do anything, he'd take anything this man was willing to give him. He wanted to feel something, even if it was nothing more than a kiss. Because for fucks sake Asano never kissed him and even if he did he wouldn't kiss him like this.

The feeling of Karma pressed against him was something entirely new and yet Nagisa still found a way to compare it to Asano, even though he could only list the differences.

Where Asano's hands had always been cold against his skin, Karma's burned leaving a trail of fire up his thighs. Heat pooled in his stomach, though he'd had a similar feeling with Asano, this time it seemed to be more of Karma's influence than just being turned on in general. Nagisa wasn't exactly sure how to describe it, but he just knew that there was a difference between being turned on and being turned on by Karma.

Karma's lips wandered his neck and Nagisa's hands reached out to grab his hair. He took deep breaths to satisfy his oxygen deprived lungs. He supposed he was being a little noisy because Karma chuckled.

"That's better." He said. His hand ran down his back until it reached its destination. Nagisa let out a whine and spread his legs further as two of Karma's fingers slipped into his already prepared entrance.

"I want to hear your voice."

Months of Asano training him to keep his voice down while they were together seemed to be erased by this one phrase. Suddenly Nagisa couldn't stop his whimpers of pleasure even if he wanted to.

Karma whispered encouraging words in his ear, but Nagisa could barely make them out over the sound of his own labored breaths.

All at once Karma's presence was ripped away, he was nowhere. Nagisa whined at the lost, but it only took Karma a second to unwrap the condom and then it was quickly replaced with a moan.

In the next instant all he felt was Karma, all he knew was Karma. The world around him faded. He didn't have a job, he didn't have a family, he was never with Asano. His entire life at that moment was gone and he'd sunk into a world where nothing was wrong and Karma was the right. As if he'd been born with a clean slate, in a knew world where it was only those two. The only thing he could do was breath, cling to Karma, and hope he didn't let him slip into the darkness.

However at some point it did end. Karma held him tight when it was over and he waited, waited for the darkness to fade. Nagisa didn't catch the moment when their world sunk back into the real world.

He didn't get that realization until he woke up the next morning.

* * *

The sun beat down on his face as if he'd offended it. When Nagisa awoke his first thought was that Asano would be pissed. He hated it when Nagisa stayed the night. He'd always prefer he leave the hotel room before he woke up, but judging by the empty unfamiliar bed Nagisa knew he'd failed to do so.

It wasn't until Nagisa completely sat up that he recalled the events of last night, thus remembering exactly where he was. At that moment Nagisa wished he _had_ woken up before his partner. He hadn't anticipated the awkward morning after, but then again he had worse things on his mind last night.

He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair.

Images of the man's intense gaze as he fucked him appeared in front of his eyes and Nagisa shooed the thoughts away.

 _No. You already have to get over one guy. This guy was nothing, just a one night stand to put things into perspective._

And it had. The realization that he'd had sex with another man was enough to make Nagisa smile just a little bit. He was free now. Free from Asano. He could no longer control his feelings, his body, his schedule, his intimate life. No, he'd cut the cord and last night assured him. Anything connecting him to Asano was severed. Now all he needed to do was keep it that way.

The thought of having to ignore him at work tomorrow took the smile off his face.

Feeling a little more confident though, he decided to venture off in search of his clothes. They weren't on the bathroom floor where he had left them, so he assumed Karma had put them somewhere else.

However they weren't laid out for him. In fact the only piece of clothing out was a giant T-shirt that was laying on the bed.

Hoping Karma wouldn't mind, Nagisa slipped the oversize T-shirt over his head, it ended just above his knee and for that, Nagisa was grateful. He finally made his way to the door, peaking through the crack before opening it all the way. The smell of freshly brewed coffee smacked him in the face and soon he was running out the hall and into the living room.

The apartment was fairly big, however the kitchen and the living room were still connected.

Behind the counter Karma stood shirtless, or at least Nagisa hoped he was. He couldn't really see below the waist from where he was standing.

Karma turned around not surprised to see him, but his gaze still lingered on him for longer than Nagisa would have liked. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, already feeling awkward.

He kept his eyes down, not trusting himself to not gawk at Karma's physique.

Karma lightly patted the counter in front of the one of the chairs, inviting the other man to sit. "Coffee?" He offered.

"Uh sure." Nagisa muttered.

Karma placed an already filled cup in front of him. "Sugar? Cream?" He asked as he opened the fridge.

"No thanks." Nagisa said as he took a sip, letting it warm his insides.

"I should of known you like bitter things." Karma said as he spooned ten pounds of sugar into his coffee. "Considering you were with Asano."

Nagisa would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that the joke brought back every memory of how he'd argued with Asano yesterday.

Karma looked up from his coffee, when he didn't get a response. "Did I strike a nerve? Sorry." He said then sipped his coffee.

Nagisa watched his Adam's apple bob as he drank. He let his eye begin to roam his bare chest, he had a six pack, but he didn't seem overly muscular. In fact he would have looked very healthy if it wasn't for a few scars here and there.

 _How did he get those?_ Nagisa would have asked, if it wasn't for the fact that he'd barely known this man for 12 hours.

Nagisa looked up at him just in time for him to catch him staring. He chuckled and Nagisa averted his eyes, his cheeks already heating up. And it wasn't even noon.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Karma asked leaning his elbows on the counter. "We literally had sex last night and you're gonna blush over seeing me shirtless."

Nagisa slapped his hands over his face, embarrassed by Karma's forwardness.

"What? Were you hoping I wouldn't mention it? Kind of a hard thing to do."

"Shut up!" Nagisa whined into his palms. Karma smiled and rested his chin on his hand.

"You're cute." He told him. "We should do this again sometime."

Nagisa froze at that statement and immediately regretted his reaction as Karma had definitely noticed. He frowned and Nagisa took a minute to collect himself.

He took a deep breath.

"Thanks but no thanks. I… I'm done being someone's dirty secret pleasure because they're embarrassed of me or they're scared. I'm just… I'm done." Nagisa finished sounding breathless.

Karma paused and Nagisa tried to endure his heated gaze for as long as he could without a self conscious blush blossoming across his cheeks.

Finally Karma leaned forward, Nagisa instinctively leaned back. "What makes you think that I'm anything like _him_?"

"You dated him."

"So did you." Karma circled the counter, "And you're nothing like him. So what makes you think I would be."

Karma could practically feel the heat radiating off of Nagisa's reddened face. "We weren't dating…we just-"

"Trust me I know."

"Listen, thanks for last night. You helped me in more ways than one, but I think…" Nagisa stood up, to which Karma straightened his posture so he was no longer leaning over him. "I should leave now."

"You should leave...or you want to leave?"

Nagisa stared at the shiny grey kitchen tile.

"I want to go."

Karma tried not to let it show how those words affected him. He didn't know this guy and he had no right to impose on his decisions.

Karma swallowed.

"Then go." He said softly.

Nagisa, taking the opportunity, made his way to the door. He was a few feet away before he turned around to face Karma. His face still burning, he forced himself to meet Karma's eyes.

"Where are my clothes?"

* * *

 **Again I wrote this instead of writing for Heated Kisses.**

 **Aren't I just the worst. I think so.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa woke up the next morning feeling hollow. It was Monday and after the weekend he just had, going to work and dealing with a bunch of fifth graders didn't seem good for his mental state. However he reluctantly pulled himself out of bed to get ready.

As he stood up he cracked his back cringing at the noise. He hadn't slept well that night. How doubted he'd ever sleep right again. Not after experiencing the heavenly comfort that was Karma's bed. Compared to his, Karma's bed was a cloud.

He shook his head. He couldn't let his thoughts wander too far. He had to go work. He hadn't even graded the paper he had planned to over the weekend.

He sighed, as he began to dress himself for work.

* * *

Nagisa's hand lazily scribbled on his note pad. The teachers meeting was simply about try to get the older children prepared for high school entrance exams. Asano's plan was one that seemed harsh and fast paced, but no teacher would disagree. They were all horrible kiss ups.

Nagisa was no better himself. If Asano had suggested this before they had even started their little fling, Nagisa would have been the first to object. However, one of the rules of their arrangement was that Nagisa was not allowed to speak to Asano at the school unless he was spoken to first.

Even though all of it was over Nagisa couldn't help, but keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to stir up trouble with Asano. He just wanted everything to be stay calm. clean break, a fresh start. He wasn't going to start it off by telling Asano that his plan was shit.

Afterwords he began to explain the arrangements for today's event. Apparently, each class was going to have a guest speaker, each with a different occupation. Asano's assistant randomly assigned each teacher a speaker. Nagisa didn't know the name of the speaker for his class, but apparently it was some bureaucrat.

 _What bureaucrat has the time to talk to a bunch of fifth graders about their job?_

Nagisa was ready to be completely done with this meeting, but as he stood to leave with the other teachers, Asano's hand landed on his shoulder. "Nagisa I'd like to speak with you in private for a moment."

Nagisa resisted the urge to grab his hand and slam Asano onto the floor. _You're at work._ He reminded himself. _Stay cool._

Once the room was clear Asano spun Nagisa around. Nagisa took a step back to put some distance between them. If he was going to have a professional talk with him, Nagisa didn't want him to be this close.

Asano's hands retreated to his side and he stared at Nagisa. "Where did you go last night?"

Nagisa looked to the side, not meeting his eyes. "What are you talking about? You saw me at the bar."

"After that." Asano demanded. "Where did you go?"

"That none of your business."

"If you were with Karma it is my business. Did he take you home?"

"Stop!" Nagisa said suddenly. He brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut in frustration. "Stop talking to me like you're some over protective boyfriend. I told you. We're done. What I do and who I'm with is none of you're business."

Asano didn't flinch at Nagisa's tone. Instead he stared at him with a knowing look of disgust.

"You fucked him, didn't you?" He spat.

Nagisa gaped at Asano. Then quickly he closed his mouth and tried to keep his face calm. He shouldn't be surprised by this. He was too optimistic, that he could just break it off with Asano without things getting messy.

"What'd you care if I did or didn't?" Nagisa tried to say confidently, but the blush on his face was enough to confirm Asano's assumption further.

"Nagisa you shouldn't get mixed up with Karma. He's messed up."

Nagisa glared at Asano. "I told you, you don't have a say in my choices anymore. Leave me be." Nagisa turned to exit the board room. The door slammed behind him though he didn't mean for it to.

As he angrily trudged to his classroom. A tall figure brushed up against him.

He turned to say excuse me, but froze when he saw exactly who had bumped into him.

Karma, the man he had, had the most amazing sex with a little more than 24 hours ago, was standing before him in suit. Nagisa's mouth hung open and he felt himself begin to sweat.

Very unlike his attire the previous time he saw him, Nagisa couldn't help, but admire the sex appeal of the suit he was wearing.

Still he remained frozen, mouth agape, and eyes widen like a dead fish.

A sexy, smug smirk found it's way on Karma's face and he winked at Nagisa before passing by him. Going right into his classroom.

* * *

Nagisa crouched on the bathroom floor his head in his hands.

 _Why? Why? Why is my life so fucked up?_

 _Alright, calm down. you can handle this. It's just your one night stand giving a lecture to your fifth grade class. Nothing to worry about._

Nagisa took a deep breath. He slowly stood and exited the stall.

As he did he heard a crash. He turned to see two of his student trying to push a younger student into a urinal.

The two boys looked up to see who had caught them and froze with fear. Nagisa glared at them and they immediately dropped the kid.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Nagisa asked.

The younger student who had been on the floor quickly stood and ran out of the bathroom. Nagisa glared at the two boys. One of them bowed his head in shame while the other stared straight ahead trying to look brave, but Nagisa knew if he yelled the kid would burst into tears.

Nagisa wasn't a particularly strict teacher, but his students knew that when he got angry, he got _angry._

"You two will be on cleaning duty for the next month. And I'll be informing the principal about what happened here today. I will not tolerate bullying. Understand?"

One of the boys nodded while the other glared at his shoes.

Nagisa walked forward until he was right in front of them. The boy turned his chin up to meet his teacher's gaze.

"I said 'understand'?"He asked again.

The boy gulped. "Yes, sir."

Nagisa pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he'd have to write up a report for Asano. His day just kept getting better.

"Come on, get to class." Nagisa gestured for the boys to go ahead of him and he followed behind.

As he entered the classroom the boys took their seats. Nagisa's eyes fell on Karma, who was sitting in a chair in front of the class. He smiled and waved at Nagisa.

His cheeks reddened and he ripped his gaze away from Karma. He muttered a quick apology to his class about being late before making his way to his desk. As he sat a boy in the front row stood up. "Stand." He shouted. The class stood. "Bow." They bowed. "Sit." They sat.

Nagisa took a breath and prepared himself for introductions.

"Class, as you know today you will receive a lecture about one of the many career options." He paused as he gestured a hand towards Karma.

"This is Akabane Karma. He will be speaking to you today about his job."

Karma stood and began telling the class what his job was and what exactly he did all day.

Nagisa listened carefully to every word Karma said, making sure he didn't drop any hints or secret codes, for him to here. However at some point he began to drift of and he merely stared at Karma. The way his mouth moved when he talked, how he'd wave his hands around to emphases his point, and of course Nagisa ended up with his eyes on Karma's butt, which looked pretty damn good in those pants.

"Isn't that right, Sensei?"

"What?" Nagisa said torn away from his day dream by none other than Karma himself.

The class laugh as Nagisa began to go red from getting caught spacing out.

Karma chuckled and Nagisa resisted the urge to throttle him. "I was just saying to the class that it's important to maintain a level of professionalism in your work place." He turned away from the class his full attention on Nagisa.

"Wouldn't you agree, Sensei?"

Nagisa clenched his fist underneath his desk. "Of course, Akabane-san."

* * *

 **Things that are approaching that stress me out:**

 **\- Work**

 **\- School**

 **\- Deadlines**

 **\- Mr. Shade's reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa shoved all his papers into his bag. He just wanted to go home and let the day be over. However he still had papers to grade when he got home. At least he had a bottle of wine to get him through them.

Nagisa stood, hastily shoving the rest of his things into his bag. Then he made his way to the door. However, since the universe just loved to screw him over, his departure would not be peaceful, as Karma was leaning against the lockers across the hall.

"Finally I've been waiting for hours."

Nagisa froze where he stood. Slowly he raised a hand to his head. "What now?" He moaned, his brain pulsing against his skull.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Nagisa glared at the taller man as he chuckled.

"Listen," Nagisa said, "I have papers to grade. So if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now."

Nagisa turned and began to make his way down the hall. "You might not want to leave without your phone..."

Nagisa's eyes widened and he frantically searched his pockets for the device. When he came up empty handed he turned to see Karma, holding his phone up and waving it tauntingly in the air. He grinned when Nagisa glared.

"You stole my phone!" He accused.

"No, you left it at my place yesterday." Karma said, grinning. "Did you seriously not notice til now?"

Nagisa huffed and stomped over to the audacious man. Placing his feet sternly on the ground in front of him, he held out the palm of his hand. Karma was tempted to high five it, but choosing to be an adult instead, he calmly handed the phone to the smaller man.

"I took the liberty of putting my number in for you."

Nagisa's jaw dropped offended. "You went through my phone! How did you know my password?"

"You gave it to me, remember? When we went back to my place you made me call your friend to tell her you were okay."

Nagisa slapped a hand on his head at his stupidity. Unlocking his phone he clicked on his contact list to see if Karma had really put his number in. Slowly scrolling down he searched for his name only (to his horror) to find that Karma had put in something else.

The words "For a good time call" appeared on the screen with an eggplant and a smirking emoji next to them.

Nagisa sighed, he could only imagine what Karma must have put for him into his own phone. "I already told you, I'm not looking for another fling... and I don't want to go into a serious relationship either." Nagisa paused. "I'm not looking for anything right now."

"You may not be looking for anything, but sometimes things have a way of finding you. You think I showed up here on purpose?" Karma said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Asano is the principal here. He could have told you I work here..."

"Now why would he tell me that?" Karma said, leaning over Nagisa. "I doubt he wants me within five feet of you."

"Alright, then why did you bring my phone?"

Karma sighed. "I was going to ask Asano where you live, so that I could return it." He said slowly, as if he thought Nagisa would have trouble understanding this. "Looks like I got lucky though. Now I don't have to see that prick."

"Well, at least you and me agree on one thing."

Karma grinned and stared at Nagisa. "I'm serious about you calling me you know."

Nagisa's face fell. "So am I."

Karma bite his lip. "I don't know what Asano told you about me, but I'm nothing like him. Trust me."

"He never tells me anything." Nagisa paused and looked up at him curiously. "What exactly was your relationship with him in the first place?" He asked.

Karma smirked. "Jealous?"

Nagisa blushed. "I'm over Asano."

Karma's face fell and he sighed. "That's not what I... forget it." He said defeated. "Listen, I know you don't want to have anything right now, but...keep my number anyway." Karma placed his hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Once you're mixed up with Asano. It's hard to get out."

Karma let his hand fall off Nagisa's shoulder, and with that he took his leave. Nagisa stood stiffly for a moment, it wasn't until he heard the sound of his classroom phone ring that he snapped out of his daze.

Swiftly he ran back into his classroom to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Shiota sensei? Asano wants you in his office." A woman's voice answered.

Nagisa rubbed a hand over his face, muttering his response before hanging up.

Slowly, but surely he made his way to Asano's office. Contemplating what he would want to talk to him about.

When he finally reached the door at the end of the hallway, he took a deep breath before opening it. The door creaked and Nagisa flinched at the noise. Asano was sitting there waiting for him.

Nagisa sighed, at the sight of Asano's stern face. He walked into the room and took a seat right in front of his desk.

"What did he say to you?"

"If you didn't want me talking to him, you shouldn't have assigned him my classroom." Nagisa deadpanned.

"If I didn't then he would have blabbed about me to some other teacher. It's too late to hide anything from you," Asano paused, "besides I know you'll keep my secrets, I have a few of yours."

Nagisa shook his head. "I can't believe you even allowed him to come here." He whispered.

"He's... a family friend. I didn't have much of a choice." Asano rubbed a hand over his face.

"A family friend that you fucked." Nagisa muttered.

Asano's head shot up, a beat of sweat ran down his face. Nagisa stared at him eyes unyielding.

"Tell me exactly what he told you." Asano commanded.

"He didn't tell me anything. I made my own assumption."

Asano ran a hand through his hair. Nagisa had never seen the man look so nervous in his life. He was usually calm and cold. However, since Karma had shown up, Asano's walls have slowly been breaking down. He was breaking down. _How did Karma have so much influence over him?_

"Listen to me. Don't ever talk to him again. The guy is crazy."

"I told you. It's none of your business who I talk to."

Nagisa stood. "Don't call me here again unless it's for business purposes."

Once Nagisa was out of Asano's office, he fished his phone out of his pocket. He was tempted to call Karma, just to spite Asano, but decided against it. He wouldn't be that petty.

* * *

Karma stared at his phone, his finger hovering over the new contact: _Nagisa_ with a heart emoji next to it.

It had been a while since Karma had been in a relationship. In fact the last relationship he had for more than a few months was with Asano. However that was something he'd like to forget.

Let's get one thing straight, Karma didn't date. His "relationships" were mainly consisted of friends with benefits and one night stands that lasted more or less than a week. Asano had been no different.

Even though Nagisa had thoroughly rejected him, Karma still felt drawn to him. Whether it was because he wanted him or because he understood him, he didn't know, but still the thought of him with Asano was not pleasant.

Asano was a persistent person, when he wanted something, he made sure he got it. And right now he wanted Nagisa.

Nagisa seemed to be able to take care of himself, but Karma wasn't sure how much Nagisa really knew about Asano.

* * *

 **If you came to this story looking for Asano sexually assaulting Nagisa, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there will be none of that in this fic.** **I have a few reasons for this. One being that I don't want to repeat a reoccurring theme in Heated Kisses (I already feel like I am repeating things with the love triangle) and two these characters are adults, not adolescents. Mostly I'm referring to Nagisa here, I wanted to write him as more mature, he knows what he want and what he needs. Therefore he will not be putting up with any of Asano's shit in the fanfiction.**

 **UPDATE FOR ANY HEATED KISSES READERS:**

 **I am working on the next chapter. It's coming along so you can expect an update. I have like 3 papers due so that update might not be soon, but the chapter is in the process of being finished, so please just be patient for a little while longer. I'd really appreciate the support.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Nagisa realized he was being watched he didn't imagine the intensity of the situation. A man in a black suit had followed him home after he went to get groceries. At first he ignored the man, thinking it was just a coincidence, but as he neared his home he became extremely paranoid. He ran as fast as he could into his apartment, locking his doors and closing his curtains.

He brushed it off. He thought it would be only once, but he was dead wrong.

After the third night of seeing the suspicious black car parked outside his apartment, Nagisa knew this was no coincidence. Someone was taking great care in making sure they had eyes on him 24/7, and he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why, what?" Asano asked, not looking up from his desk.

"Why are you spying on me?" Nagisa demanded.

"I'm not spying on you." Asano said, still he did not looking up from his desk.

"Who else has the money to hire someone just to sit outside my apartment 24/7?"

"Do you expect me to answer that question?"

"I think you're smart enough to know what a rhetorical question is."

Asano sighed. "I'm not spying on you, Nagisa. You're just paranoid."

Nagisa knew Asano long enough to know when he was lying. He was too overly calm, but Nagisa could sense the storm underneath it.

"This is because of Karma." Nagisa did not question, he stated.

"Yes." Asano said and Nagisa was almost surprised by his bluntness. Then again Asano wasn't one to beat around the bush. He was straight forward, and yet he was still a manipulating bastard.

"I fuck _one_ guy and you send a fucking army to watch my every move."

"You didn't just fuck _some guy_ ,you fucked Karma." Asano said pushing his papers to the side when it became clear Nagisa wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"You're a sick person you know that."

Asano smiled, "So I've been told."

"What is your deal with this Karma guy anyway?" Nagisa asked, flaring his arms around.

"I don't believe that any of your business."

"For fucks sake!" Nagisa shouted before he started for the door.

"If you go back to him you'll regret it."

Nagisa stopped. He didn't turn. He stayed standing in front of the door.

"What exactly will you do if I did."

"It's not what I will do to you. It's what he will." Asano stood and began to walk towards the door, "He'll ruin you worse than I did."

Asano exited the room without another word.

* * *

Nagisa slowly drank his coffee. He was aware of the man watching him out of the corner of his eye. The man was crouched in the corner of the cafe, Nagisa made no move to approach him. He simply sipped his coffee as if he didn't notice the man glancing at him from behind his menu every few minutes.

 _Just ignore it._ He told himself.

Once Asano realizes that there's nothing going on between him and Karma he'll stop. He can'thave someone follow him for the rest of his life. All he had to do was lay low for a while, stay discrete with any personal business and stay away from Karma.

Which shouldn't have been that hard. If the guy would stop calling him.

Nagisa's phone vibrated furiously on the table. "DON'T PICK UP" flashed across the screen and Nagisa sent him to voice mail for the third time today. _Can't this guy take a hint?_ he thought, sipping his coffee.

The chair in front of him squeak and he looked up over his coffee cup.

Karma smiled at him, setting down his latte on the table.

Nagisa spit up his coffee and began to choke.

Karma stood and roughly patted him on the back.

Once Nagisa had maintained his composure he began to bat his hands at Karma. "Stop-eheu-I'm fine." Nagisa said swallowing.

"You sure?" He asked sitting back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nagisa glanced at the man in the corner. He was watching them and typing something on his phone. "You can go now." Nagisa said.

"What! I just got here. C'mon it's just coffee. It's not like casual sex."

Nagisa glared at the man in front of him. Quickly he stood taking his coffee with him.

By the time he was outside, speed walking out of sight, Karma was calling after him.

"You know...You're going the wrong way."

Nagisa stopped and Karma took the chance to catch up to him. "You're going home right? You're house is that way." Karma pointed down the opposite end of the street.

Nagisa took a deep calming breath, because he was right.

"Have you been following me?" Nagisa tried to sound calm, but he doubt this was a coincidence.

"Not as much as the next guy." he said, pointing behind him.

The man who had been in the coffee shop was now watching them from a short distance away, his phone out, unlike how he had been acting thirty minutes ago, now he was hyper aware, not even blinking as he watched them.

"Dammit." Nagisa swore through clenched teeth.

Karma gently brushed his hand against Nagisa, "I'll walk you home," he began to grip Nagisa's hand, but the latter ripped his hand away before he could.

"Don't, I don't need you're protection. In fact, the only thing I need right now is to get as far away from you as possible." Nagisa sprinted past him and began to race towards his house.

He would be followed, he knew that. Which one of the men would follow him, he wasn't sure.

Though, if he were being honest. He'd prefer Karma.

* * *

Nagisa had stared at the car outside his window. Nagisa wanted nothing to do with Asano, or Karma for that matter. However, if he hadn't done what he did that night, he may have been able to break away from it all.

If he had though before he got into his car. If he had cared when the black car followed him. If he hadn't remembered the way to _his_ house. If he hadn't knocked on the door. If he had not said what he did at _his_ door. Then maybe he wouldn't be involved

But he did, so he is.

"Fuck me." He had said.

* * *

 **Sorry if you're a heated kisses reader...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck me." Nagisa didn't bother wasting anytime. As soon as Karma had opened the door he uttered the very words that caused this mess in the first place.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here?" A smirk slowly formed on Karma's face. "Sensei, I highly doubt this is appropriate behavior for a grade school teacher."

"Fuck it, just fuck me." Nagisa said again. He could feel the ominous presences watching him. He tried not to look, but he needed to know if that car had followed him all the way here. He turned his head ever so slightly, sure enough the black car was parked right across the street.

Karma must have notice Nagisa discreetly checking behind him, because he grabbed him by the shoulder and looked beyond his head to see what was there.

As soon as he saw sight of the black car, his hold on Nagisa tightened. "Are you still being followed?"

"I don't-"

"Asano," Karma said between clenched teeth, "that bastard."

Nagisa didn't say anything, but he did relish in the way Karma's strong arms squeezed his protectively. He wanted him. Bad. He had been anxious all week because of Asano's spies. He wanted privacy. He wanted intimacy. He wanted _him._ He wanted Asaano to understand that it didn't matter what he did. Nagisa can and will do whatever he wants.

"Get inside." Karma commanded.

Nagisa stepped inside, trying his best not to move at of Karma's embrace. Why didn't he want him to let go?

As soon as Karma shut the door he ran one hand down Nagisa's arm. Slowly he took Nagisa's hand in his own. "Did you come here because you wanted to... or because you were scared?" He asked.

"A little bit of both." He said squeezing his hand.

Karma sighed. "Are you really here for a good time or just to spite Asano?"

Nagisa paused then he let Karma's hand fall from his, slowly he trailed his hands up Karma's chest, resting them on his shoulders.

He swallowed. "Do you care?"

Karma's eyes were scary, serious. And for a moment Nagisa was sure he was going to push him off and demand he leave. He waited, watching Karma's still intense gaze. He searched Nagisa eyes, like he was looking for something, like he was contemplating something, like he was waiting for something.

Then, like a dam inside him had burst, he dipped his head forward roughly pressing his lips against Nagisa's.

* * *

"You know, typically, when someone burst into another person's house and demands sex, they're a little more willing to cuddle afterwords."

Nagisa had his back facing Karma from where he laid on the bed. "I don't cuddle with one night stands."

Karma put his hand to his chest mimicking fake hurt. "How cruel, I thought we were at least at a friends with benefits level by now."

"You're not my friend." Nagisa stood to dress himself. Karma laid back his hands behind his head, admiring the other mans naked back, with a small smirk on his face.

"Then, what am I exactly?"

Nagisa turned his head back as he pulled his shirt down. "I told you, you're a one night stand."

"Well, technically I'm a two night stand."

Nagisa sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Listen. This was the last time. No more." Nagisa had to say this out loud. He couldn't get involved with Karma just out of spite for Asano. He couldn't risk himself falling and getting hurt again.

"I told you before. I don't want anything right now." He had to stop this here. Or else he'd get sucked in again, just like with Asano.

Karma stood from the bed to search for his pants."To be fair, you said that, then less than 24 hours later you show up at my front door asking me to fuck you."

Nagisa's cheeks flamed red.

Karma would have found it cute if the blush hadn't brought a hard frown with it.

"This won't happen again."

"You keep saying that, but I don't believe it for one second." After Karma pulled his pants back on, he made his way to the other side of the room where Nagisa stood.

He let his hands fall on the shorter mans shoulders.

"You keep saying that, but I think you're saying that for more your benefit than mine..." Karma let his hands gently rub Nagisa's shoulders.

Nagisa shivered underneath Karma's touch. "You know..." Karma trailed off laying his forehead on top of Nagisa's head. "There's nothing wrong with wanting me."

Nagisa stepped forward, gently brushing Karma's hands off his shoulders.

Karma felt the sting of rejection, but he pressed on. "You act like you're restraining yourself from me. Like I'm a candy bar and you're on a diet."

"I told you. I don't want anything right now."

"Hey, might I remind you that you're the one who came to me looking for sex both times."

Nagisa paused at the sudden realization. His face darken as he replayed both of those night. Karma was right, it had been Nagisa who initiated it in the first place.

"You're free to make your own decisions, obviously, but I probably won't stop pursuing you. Just so you know."

Nagisa began walking towards the door. Karma followed him. When Nagisa opened the door, he stepped out into the cold night. Finally he turned to Karma.

The man was leaning against the door frame, shirtless, his hair a mess.

"I want to cut Asano out of my personal life. If I keep seeing you, that won't happen." Karma frowned at his words. "You're part of Asano's life and I don't want anything to do with him anymore." Nagisa finished. He was done. No more. He couldn't let himself get hurt again.

"Asano has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me."

Nagisa let out a dry laugh. "If you think Asano has nothing to do with this, then you're really naive." Nagisa looked down sadly. "Anyone who steps into Asano's playing field, becomes his pawn."

Karma was silent for a while and Nagisa was ready to leave, but he waited. He waited for Karma to respond. Whether that response would be verbal or something as simple as walking away. He waited.

"You're only a pawn if you let yourself be one. In my case, I had an advantage. I made sure Asano knew I was an opponent, before he's even started the game."

Nagisa looked up at Karma, his face serious, Karma had never really told him what his relationship with Asano was, despite his asking.

"I know you said you don't want to, but like I said before I probably won't stop pursuing you. So if you ever change your mind, you know who to call."

The phrase itself seemed haughty, but the only tone Nagisa caught was sincerity.

Nagisa let Karma's words hand in the air for a bit, before he spoke.

"I don't want to play anymore."

* * *

 **Hello so life update**

 **Right now the second semester seems like it's gonna be tough (I already had to drop a class that was too high a level for me)**

 **I'm taking a fiction writing class right now though, so maybe it'll help me find more motivation to write. Idk.** **I'm gonna try and update when I can, but during the middle of the semester I might start to get quiet again.**

 **I got some random inspiration for this story and ended completely changing what the chapter was going to be about in order to lead the story in the direction I want it to go.**

 **I know it kind of almost seems like Nagisa is using Karma, but it's for plot! Nagisa is struggling with taking acts to protest against Asano and breaking free of Asano's game. Right now Karma is just letting Nagisa ride out what he's going through and he doesn't really care how he does it, even if it means having meaningless sex with him. Karma want's Nagisa to act on his own free will, but at the same time he thinks Nagisa is doing things for the wrong reasons, where as Karma has only been having sex with him because he wants to, Nagisa has questionable motives. Still Karma doesn't think it's his place to tell Nagisa what to do, but Nagisa can't stop him from liking him.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully I'll be back soon.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
